


If You Fall, I Will Carry You

by katerleegrand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Major Character Injury, Majore spoilers, brief mentions of battle, can be relationship, mild flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerleegrand/pseuds/katerleegrand
Summary: FFXV Brotherly Love Week Day 10 (finally lol)Ignis is slowly recovering from the events in Altissa, and is finally making his way back out to the battlefield. This time though, a hunt goes wrong, but Prompto is there for him.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23
Collections: FFXV Brotherly Love Week





	If You Fall, I Will Carry You

**Author's Note:**

> **MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD**
> 
> If you have not played FFXV, or have made it past (I believe) Chapters 6 and 7 of the game, do not read this!!
> 
> Wow, okay, this is really late, but life has been...well life. I finally finished FFXV Brotherly Love Week!!

The hunt wasn’t supposed to go this way. Just a small group of flans, that was supposed to be all. Though it seemed fate had more cruel intentions. Even the most experienced Glaives of the group were having trouble fending off the hoardes of daemons. Prompto tried desperately to keep his eyes on Ignis. Granted the man was doing his best in battle given his condition. Stubborn as he was, he insisted on accompanying the blond on this mission regardless of his blindness.

Over the past two years following the events of Altissa, the tactician had adapted to his handicap quickly, to the point he no longer needed a walking cane. Never one to stay idle, he began coming along on easier missions, doing anything and everything he could to help others.

Now though, Prompto wished he had made Ignis stay behind.

Arachnes fly over him on their lightning threads, throwing electricity every which way, with glaives warping after them. He constantly has to dodge mindflayer tendrils and necromancer spells. Out of the corner of his eyes, he catches sight of a ronin trying to corner another glaive and fills its body with as much lead that his pistols could hold. The daemonified warrior falls to the ground, and Prompto works quickly to reload. Dismissing the twin pistols, Prompto summons a grenade to take out a group of flans, though Ignis beats him to it with an explosion of fire, melting the monsters into puddles.

“Nice work, Iggy!” he calls out.

The man smiles towards him, and quickly turns to face a reaper behind him.

The blond refocuses and quickly scans the area. More thunder bombs and galvanades fly towards their group. Prompto aims and fires, knocking them off one by one.

It seemed almost as if they were getting the upper hand. Almost…

Heavy footsteps shake the ground, and a recognizable roar makes Prompto freeze. Giants. A lot of giants. More than they could possibly take on.

The other Glaives look towards the encroaching beasts, before one calls out, “Retreat!!! We need to get out of here!!”

Prompto remains behind on the battlefield for a moment and pauses to look for Ignis. He sees him following behind the others. Turning around to face the monsters, he summons one more grenade and throws it towards the largest giant, knocking it backwards, giving them just enough of a distraction to make their escape.

Prompto goes to catch up with the others. What he sees next though makes his blood turn to ice. Ignis had fallen behind, and a stray thunder bomb decided to take advantage of this.

“Ignis!! Look out!!” Prompto screeches, running towards him.

The advisor reacts a second too late, and the thunder bomb detonates, sending him flying backwards into the dirt. 

“IGNIS!”

Prompto races towards the fallen man. He lands on his knees next to the other. The blast had knocked Ignis unconscious and electricity still coursed through his body, causing him to twitch uncontrollably. After a few moments, the electricity dissipates, allowing his body to relax. A glaive, Yura, comes up behind him and surveys the damage. He spoke in a calm voice, trying to ease the blond.

“It doesn’t look like he’s hurt too badly, just out for now. We’ll have to carry him back to camp…”

“I can carry him,” Prompto speaks in a definite tone.

Yura doesn't question the blond, rather helps situate Ignis onto his back, his head resting on the blonde’s shoulder, and they set out on the long journey back to the haven. 

***

Prompto’s body strains underneath the extra weight. The uneven ground does little to help him. He tries his best to keep up with the others but ends up falling behind. A rock trips him up and brings him to his knees with a grunt. He manages to keep Ignis on his back, the other man’s head flops against his neck. Another glaive, Luca, hears this commotion and rushes back towards them, offering a helping hand. Prompto, ever the stubborn man, declines, and focuses on standing. His legs ache and wobble in protest. Steadying himself, he focuses on putting one foot in front of the other. They slowly catch back up to the others and continue onward.

***

When Ignis comes to, he was greeted with a swaying sensation, coupled with the feeling of floating. He realizes that he's being carried, and judging by the scent of the person, it was Prompto doing so. He moans at how sore his body feels, and turns his head to bury it into the other's neck. Prompto shifts his head to look at Ignis and murmurs softly:

“Hey, you okay?”

Ignis groans again before replying, “I believe so, just quite sore…what happened?”

Prompto turns back to watch his step before continuing.

“We were overrun by daemons and had to retreat, but you were caught in a thunder bomb explosion.”

“Ah,” Ignis took this in, “…Apologies.”

“Why are you apologizing?”

Prompto pauses to shift Ignis further up his back before he moves again. Ignis brings his arms over Prompto's shoulders and tightens his grip to help steady himself.

Ignis sighs more to himself, “Because I have inconvenienced you…yet again.”

“Iggy, c’mon, we’ve had this talk before, you can’t help what happened to you. You just gotta keep on, keepin’ on. You have never inconvenienced me, no will you ever.”

“Yes, but…-”

“Nuh-uh, no buts!”

Ignis huffs, and remains silent for a few minutes before speaking up again,

“At least let me walk. You have carried me far enough…”

“Nope! Not gonna happen.” Prompto leaves little room for argument in his statement.

The group make their way up a hill, and the haven appears at the bottom of the valley. What limited light was left in the world began to brighten the sky at the start of a new day.

“We’re almost there, Iggy, not too far now.” Prompto speaks; Ignis could hear the relief in his voice.

He responds simply by kissing Prompto’s neck and whispering a “Thank you, Prompto,” into his ear.

The blond freezes at this, shocked, and it takes him a full moment to process the action. Snapping out of it though, he quickly turns his head and presses his own kiss to Ignis’s forehead, smiling and whispering,

“You’re welcome, Iggy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm sorry that I haven't been posting much lately, but life has been busy. Hopefully I can post more regularly now!
> 
> Hope you are having a good morning, day or night wherever you are!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @katerleegrand for more FFXV content, pictures of my cats and memes! :D


End file.
